Harry Potter and The American Witch
by drieazu
Summary: As Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts begin, the school comfronts a new student. Elizabeth. Is she a friend or foe? Harry may realize that she may be more helpful than a nuisance to the school and him.


Before we start this wonderful tale, I must let you know that this takes place during Harry's fifth year because that's when I first thought of this idea. Now on with the story. Oh by the way, I still have some problems with skipping words, if you have a problem understanding a sentence, please tell me and I'll fix it right away. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter seires or any of the characters in it, although I wish I did so I can be a billionare.

The Great Hall was full with students ready for their dinner. The students were in great conversation about their classes and how their day went. It was a month or so into the school year and not much had happened. Once the students were all seated they wondered where their dinner was since the tables were all empty. Dumbledore stood up from his chair, the students became silent instantly. Hermione looked over at Dumbledore and whispered to Harry and Ron, "Do you think something has happened?"

"Oh yeah. I bet the house elves went on strike." Ron said sarcastically. Harry chuckled a bit at this.

Hermione was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke. "Good evening everyone. I'm sure all of your rumbling tummies are wondering where the food has gone. Well before we all start eating, I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore raised his hand once the students started chit chatting. "Now, now don't worry. It has nothing to do with the dementors, sadly. But it's still very good news. We have a new addition to our family. A transfer student from the other side of the world, America. Please remember that she is new to this and I expect all of you to treat her with kindness and respect. I have seen her talents in wizardry and she is quite good. For this reason and her age she is coming in as a fifth year student."

The students rose in conversation again at this news. "I wonder what kind of magic they do in America." Ron said.

Harry looked at Hermione since she always had the questions, "Don't they have magic schools there?"

"They actually don't, it's very rare for a witch or wizard to be born there. She must be very powerful to know so much magic to be coming as a fifth year." said Hermione whom, of course, couldn't wait to learn about all the magic the new girl knows.

Dumbledore waited a moment for the students, and staff to quiet down a bit. "Now if you all will kindly turn your attention to the entrance. I would like you all to meet, Elizabeth De Ponce Diaz."

Everyone in the Great Hall, students, teachers, staff and even ghosts all turned to the great oak doors. Nothing happened. The doors shook a bit and they all heard an extremely loud, "Damn it!" from the other side. Soon the doors opened and girl stumbled inside the Great Hall, mumbling, "Stupid giant door..." She dusted herself off. She was only wearing a typical jeans and T-shirt. She heard the students whispering to one another. She looked around and noticed the entire place was full. She gave an embarrassing smile and walked over to Dumbledore.

While all this was happening. Professor McGonagall went to get the Sorting Hat and a stool. She set it down in front of Dumbledore. Elizabeth stepped forward; she had long dark curly hair and wore a lot of jewelry. Dumbledore smiled at her, "I see you decided to wear your own attire."

"Oh yeah... well... That whole robe thing wasn't really my style so I just came in this."

Dumbledore gave a light laugh, "Very original. Now, you just sit here we'll put you in a house. I believe I explained that to you on the train."

"Yeah." Although Stacey forgot about a lot about that conversation they had on that train, her friends did tell her she had an attention span of a fish. Elizabeth just shrugged and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Hat carefully on Elizabeth's head.

Once Stacey felt something on her head she immediately jumped up, "Hold up! What are you putting on my head?! Seriously where has that thing been? That thing looks old, what if it has lice? I refuse to put that thing on my hair."

McGonagall looked at Stacey confused as did everyone else in the Hall expect Dumbledore who was laughing.

"You have a very good sense of humor Ms. De Ponce Diaz. But do not worry the Sorting Hat is very clean and I assure you that there is nothing wrong with it."

Elizabeth looked at Dumbledore, "Just Diaz please." One of the things Elizabeth couldn't stand was when white people tried to say her entire last name. "You sure? Cause if I find out that I have bugs in my hair, someone will pay." Elizabeth sat back down cautiously and eyed McGonagall as she placed the Hat on Elizabeth's head again.

The Hat sprang to life, "We have a strange one here. A bit of a loud mouth; you're going to find difficult to adapt here. You'll have money challenges coming your way. Gryffindor!," The Hat yelled and cheers came from the Gryffindor table. Elizabeth who had seemed to think she was on cack from just a hat talk, stood up once McGonagall removed the hat.

Dumbledore gestured to Elizabeth the Gryffindor table and she walked over. All the Gryffindor were asking to sit next to them. Stacey looked at them and contemplated who she even wanted to sit next to.

Before she can even decide, someone pulled her by the arm and had her sit. Next thing Elizabeth knew, she was sitting next to some ginger kid and some four-eyed weirdo with some strange looking scar. Basically some freaks. Then Elizabeth looked for the person that pulled her over to the weird side of table, and it was some girl that needed a eye brow wax, badly and needed a relaxer on top of that.

"Ugh... " Was all Elizabeth could manage to say without being completely rude.  
Hermione was beaming at Elizabeth, "So you're really from America? How is it there? How did you find out you could do magic? Are you a muggle born? Did you teach yourself magic? What kind of books did you use?"

"Whoa! Can I answer the first question at least? What is this some questionnaire?"

"She'll do that." said Ron.

"Really? Oh boy... this is going to be a long year..."

Harry looked at Elizabeth. "But how did you find out you were a witch."

Elizabeth looked at Harry, "Oh well, basically it was Halloween and me and my friends were just playing around at the park then some weird stuff happened... and yeah..."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Elizabeth, confused at what she just told them. "It's very blurry ok! I'm bad at remembering things…"

"It's alright," said Hermione. The food appeared and students started to eat.Elizabeth, on the other jumped up, "WTF?!" Once again everyone in the Great Hall turned their attention to Elizabeth. "Is this food sanitary?" She poked a questionable plate of food.  
Ron was stuffing his face, "It's great you should try it."

"Ugh.. yeah.. try it. Is there any rice and chicken? How about Chinese?"  
Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh at Elizabeth's comments. " Don't there all edible," said Harry.  
Elizabeth looked at the food; she recognized some of the food. She thought, "Why not and started to eat. It was pretty good, she thought. Elizabeth soon got thirsty and looked around for a drink.  
Ron notice Elizabeth first, "Are you ok?"  
"Do you guys got anything to drink around here?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Well, we got butter beer—"

"What?! Beer? They offer beer at a school with a bunch of minors?"

They laughed along with some other people around them.  
It was an interesting night, Elizabeth started to learn about Hogwarts and how it was and some of the teachers, especially Dumbledore. "He sounds gay," Stacey blurted out without thinking . The people around her stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "… What? Doesn't he seem a little gay? I mean, come on the dude is wearing uberly bright purple robes." Stacey looked at the students and realized their silence, "Alright… forget what I just said." The students nodded and continued their business.  
The next day was the first day of classes. First up was none other than potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked Stacey to the potions class. "Are you ok Elizabeth?" Harry asked. She didn't look well at all.

"Yeah… I'm ok physically…" Elizabeth said.  
"And emotionally?" Ron dared asked.

"Like $HT!" I tried using my laptop last night, didn't work! I tried my cell didn't work! My ipod! Why is nothing working! I recharged everything before I left! Why does my life suck so much!?"

Hermione knew the problem instantly. "Well, that's easy to explain, no

electronics works in Hogwarts."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T CHECK MY EMAIL?! NO YOUTUBE?! NO MYSPACE?!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione covered their ears and once Elizabeth was done they uncovered them. "It's not that bad really." Hermione said.

"Not that bad! How do you people live like this?" At this point Elizabeth thought she was going to lose her mind at this school. No internet, no cell phones. How can any teenager live in these conditions? It's child abuse if anything else. Wait, do wizards believe in child abuse. Elizabeth was so confused.

They walked into the classroom, if that's what wanted to call it, thought Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Harry sat together because, Elizabeth didn't want to play the million and one question game with Hermione and Ron insisted on sitting next Hermione.  
Professor Snape walked in the chamber in his usually manner. Elizabeth saw him and recognized him from last night in the Great Hall. She leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Who's that?"  
"Professor Snape, he only favors Syltherins, so watch out, he's not friendly towards anyone else."  
Elizabeth nodded, "He looks moody. That outfit just screams 'Look at me I'm an emo.' He looks like he could've been the first emo in world history.. just look at his name, Snape, way to close to snake. Emo." Harry couldn't help but laugh at Elizabeth's thought of Snape. In fact he didn't mind Elizabeth's company at all. He learned a few things from her last night. She didn't know about his past and thought his scar was caused by, in her words, "You being retarded one day when you were little and obviously no one paid attention and you fell right on your face." Harry couldn't help but feel like they were similar in some way. Either of them didn't know the wizardry world until someone showed. Although; Elizabeth had a completely different way to approach it than Harry did.  
While Elizabeth and Harry were talking about how Snape became the first emo. They heard someone clear his throat behind them. Both Harry and Elizabeth looked. Professor Snape was standing there, "I see the new student has made herself comfortable. I hope she can do the same in detention along with Mr. Potter. Elizabeth giggled each time someone said Mr. Potter because it made Harry sound like some crack head, which would explain a lot.


End file.
